


Bad Case Of Love

by kingBee



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Cyberverse
Genre: Background Relationships, Conjunx Endura, Dating, F/F, Falling In Love, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Pre-War, Speeches, edited this a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-05 02:10:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17909993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingBee/pseuds/kingBee
Summary: Megatron and Optimus end up in love. A lot of things happen through the process. But they belong together, just like two halves of a whole. Even if they tried hard enough not to, they would somehow always find each other in the process.





	Bad Case Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think about how they got together and then maybe split when they formed/got their own faction.  
> Included some pairings inspired from IDW but you don't really have to know a lot about it cuz you'll get to know how they'll get together.  
> Oh and Optimus is named Orion Pax before he received the matrix in this fic. In Cyberverse he was Optimus Prime even before he obtained the matrix so?  
> OH and the conjunx part won't happen too soon. (but its no slow burn)

After Orion entered the catering, he was instantly stunned by how nice the place looked. After all, it was not often he had time to go out and enjoy some Energon in a place like this. Still being a file clerk, he had documents that always needed to be retrieved and organized. For everyone operating at the work station in Iacon, the duty was never truly finished.

  
  
But this was different. He was here to scan a speech he wrote for a certain someone and look through it with him. It was still part of his work, but he would not have the time to do that for anyone. The speeches this 'bot held were something else. Everything about him was different, the way he held his speeches, his movements when talking to a crowd, the motivation behind his words and his moral that matches his own did not get unnoticed by Orion.

  
  
But the question as to why that 'bot chose such an elegant and efficient meeting place still remained.

  
  
After looking through the bar for a bit, he spotted him. The ‘bot that made him come here in the first place.

  
Megatron.

  
As he watched him, he hesitantly started going over to the table for two which was set in a corner. It looked kind of isolated, the place was not very stuffed, it was still very early in the cycle to be here. Megatron was sitting there alone, looking down at his hands. When watching him in the arena fight as a fighter, a gladiator, he looked so much different from that now, sitting there so and quiet almost as he was nervously waiting for something to happen any moment. It was a huge contrast between his usual self, vibrating with excitement from the fights and his brisk movements in the arena.

  
  
It didn't surprise him so much as others think it would. After getting to know Megatron, he was immediately impressed by his passion for moral. He was astonished by the ‘bots concern to the miserable state of their planet, his high principles of right and wrong. He is one of the few on Cybertron who dare to question the Senate who claim to be heightening the protection of the population, one of the few who has the spirit to challenge the overpowering and the ones who think of themselves as superior to the other Cybertronians. Everything they claim to do for the Cybertronians was just to support themselves and gain more power. They only seek to rule and take up to do it for the protection of the Cybertronian race. This practice was done to Cybertron as long Orion could remember Cybertron's history. Steadily and slowly but surely they were working for a change, everyone was. It would take a great amount of time and strength to bring other 'bots together and take action. When they archived that, they can ultimately stand together as a group.

  
You could say that Orion admired him more than the average ‘bot, who only knows him for his fighting spirit and the few speeches he held. He doesn’t have the attention of a lot of Cybertronians as much as he wishes he would. He keeps doing what he does for those few who listen. When alone with Megatron, he often gazes at him in awe of his new-found ideas. You could say that he admired Megatron very much. Even without his deeds, he very much admires him as he is alone.

  
Even though Orion thinks of Megatron so high and keen, he hasn’t had a chance to express his admiration for him properly. When the chance would come, it would still not be an easy task. He often struggles to translate his thoughts into the right words.

  
Orion was yet a bit lost in his thoughts when he arrived at the table. Megatron was still not looking up till Orion started addressing him "Megatron, I apologize If I have kept you waiting for long. I'm not very familiar with this region, so I got a little lost on the way." he uttered while sitting down on the seat across from Megatron.

  
Now Megatron was looking up at him with an almost timid and startled expression "Oh, Orion, I'm glad you could make it. No worries, you have not kept me waiting long. I just wanted to be early for this particular meeting."

  
  
"I see, Megatron" Orion simply replied not really grasping the importance of this meeting and why Megatron would want to arrive here early. He waited patiently for Megatron to lay up his matter.

  
  
For a few moments, both said nothing and just shifted in their seats and listened to the noises that could be heard in the background of the bar while both were looking down on the table as if it was the most exquisite object in the bar. A few times Megatron fiddled with the Energon cube, which was still untouched, placed in front of him.

  
Sensing that Megatron would not start talking soon, Orion picked up "Megatron, I was longing to know… why you wanted to discuss your speech in a location such as this?” he asked distracted by Megatron’s hands that were still clasped together out of tension on the table.

  
Yet again Megatron looked up at Orion with a wriggled motion and expression.

  
Sensing his friend’s elusiveness, he tried to clarify “Don't misunderstand me, Megatron, this is a very nice place you chose, I usually don't have a lot of time to go out to somewhere so nice, but why so far from my workstation or Maccadam's Old Oil House?” Orion asked.

  
  
He was very curious, because they held all their other meetings there, why Megatron now choose to meet up in such a nice place, which they didn't need for scanning his speech, he couldn't think of a reason. And since he didn't seem to start explaining soon, he had to question him to get answers out of him.

  
  
Megatron blinked a few times before he explained “Well... about the speech... I need to tell you something that is of great meaning to me.” He started clocking.

  
  
"Do you not like it? We were about to scan it, so you don't have to worry. We can adjust a few things to your liking. If that is what you want, my friend.”

  
  
Megatron smiled at him " No Orion, the speech is not the issue, don't worry about that. I don't- You know, the way I hold my speeches, you would think this would be easy for me to say. But I proposed to you to meet me here not because of the speech. I-I didn’t think I would be at a loss for words in a situation like this one” he vented kind of amused of the whole situation he made. After all, he prepared for this, but he just couldn't bring himself up to tell Orion so nonchalantly. He didn't think this would be so difficult.

  
Orion didn't expect Megatron to struggle to express himself, because he is always so composed and brilliant with his words when he holds speeches. At the very least he had to try to soothe him to be at ease since he looked so anxious. That was something new to him it seemed. But could he blame him? They usually don't meet at such fancy places or conditions, so Orion could sympathize.

  
  
“It's okay to trouble with words, Megatron. I often have trouble to express myself with words, too. Just try to explain, I'll get the meaning, I'm sure. I've known you for a long time for that now, wouldn't you say, Megatron?”

  
Megatron gave a quiet chuckle, “Orion, you really are remarkable not trying to hurt my feelings. That’s really precious and nice, but I still need to get it out of my system.”

  
“I was not my intention to, but know that I'm listening, Megatron”

  
  
At that Megatron couldn't help but smile at him again, for the uncountable time on that cycle, “That's one of the things I like about you, Orion. You always listen. If you didn't, I would never be able to hold my speeches the way I do.” he confessed more relaxed this time but still averted his gaze to look down at his hands on the table.

  
  
Orion was now shifting in his seat out of perplexity, imitating Megatrons hands as he put his own flat on the table, mere inches from Megatron's. If he shifted closer just slightly, they would touch and have their hands embraced, “My friend, you are the one with the ideas for a better future for Cybertron. I'm just grateful you take your time to tell me about them. Give yourself more credit for your work, it's admirable.” he stated sincerely, following Megatron's gaze and ending up at Megatron's hands. He wished he could just extend, to finally be able to reach out and take his hands into his and tell him everything that he admires about Megatron's work, ideas and morality. Everything about Megatron he admires and adores. He wished it could be just that easy.

  
  
Pulling Orion out of his thoughts of Megatron, that have gone through his processor for a long time, Megatron took his attention again, “That-N-No Orion, without your writing I would never be able to convey the few Cybertronians to listen and cogitate. You know, that's part of the reason I brought you here today.”

  
  
Orion now only irritatedly watched Megatron's face stretch with a smile “I don't quite know how to answer you, Megatron. I mean, ah, I don't quite pick up-”

  
  
“I wanted to express my thanks to you. That is why I choose this place for you to meet me. I was not planning on scanning the speech, but to take a break from the hard work you have been doing. We would be meeting up anyway, so I thought, as a thank you, that you and I could enjoy having time off. For once not having to worry about anything."

  
  
Not being able to comprehend the situation he is in, Orion just blinks at Megatron before finally picking up "Oh, You don't-I-I'm at a loss of words, Megatron. I don't-"

  
  
"You can't decline, my friend. This is one of the few times we will have time for a meeting like this. Just for once, we can relax." Megatron now only gazed at Orion, waiting hopefully for a positive answer. Even though he now talked with certainty, his shaky posture suggested otherwise. He felt rather nervous, even if he tried strong enough, he still wouldn't know how to place his hands. Just clasping them over, he tried not to wiggle them. He practiced for this meeting very carefully, knowing it would probably end up being a mess in any case. Every outcome of his invitation to meet Orion here would eventually end up at him embarrassing himself, he thought ever since he sat down and waited for him to arrive.

  
  
Orion was still observant of Megatron's shifting hands. He has noticed him being tenser than he has ever seen him be. He tried to help him not being on the edge of tension, so he assured him "It's alright Megatron. I won't decline an offer to catch up with a friend. I thank you for this. Next time it will be on me."

  
  
At that Megatron quickly but tentatively raised his head to stare at Orion to search for the reflection of his words in his eyes or expression. He wants to be certain he means what he told.

  
It was this moment that Orion wanted to overcome his own elusiveness and didn't want to keep back his concern for his friend, so he reached out and so slowly put his hands over Megatron's as to test each touch of every individual finger, "I would have met up with you if you have simply said you wanted to catch up. I would have made time for you, I'm sure." he said well-meant.

  
  
Megatron was still watching Orion warily and couldn't bring himself to say anything. Feeling timid again, he just stared at his hands again. But they now were inclosed with Orions. He felt bright and content, he didn't worry about his hands anymore. He never held hands with anyone, but no matter how- they felt in the right place. He felt secure with Orion's hands on his own, they gave him a feeling of firmness in some way, that felt right coming from his trusted friend, from Orion.

  
  
Without him being alert to his situational awareness, he just let a smile stretch on his face and chuckled "Orion," he started slowly and untroubled by his prior worries

  
  
"while we're here, let us order something for ourselves. Don't forget, everything is on me."

  
  
Orion still maintained his hands on top of Megatron's. Not moving, he only smiled at him "I wouldn't let a chance like that slide, believe me. I promise, next time it's on me, Megatron. Consider it a date." he announced, exhilarated by the development. This time he was clear with his words and tried not to gamble his way around them.

  
  
Trying to cover up his flush, even though one could call it blushing by now, he was still smiling "Oh, I-I, ah, then hope you're ready to get short off a few Shanix for me, Orion." he said amused and honestly couldn't hide his delight now after getting an positive answer from Orion.

  
"Don't worry, Megatron. I'm prepared to pay the price," he said cheerfully, swayed by Megatron's joy.

  
  
"but today's on you, so I really think it's time for you to order us something, wouldn't you agree?" he said amused by Megatron's coloration on his faceplates.

  
  
Megatron could only get a laugh out, "I'm starting to think I made a mistake."

  
  
"No getting back from this, Megatron" he laughed along with Megatron and still holding Megatron's hands in his own. He was glad he reached out not only with his words but with his hands, too. It made him feel more connected to Megatron than before.

  
  
Like that they both enjoyed the remaining work-free Cycle they still have left and ordered everything, from Engex to Energon goodies. They felt more comfortable and unstressed than ever before. Maybe this was a good idea, after all.

  
  
Barely when a waiter arrived with their orders, they let go of each other.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A cycle = about a day??
> 
> edit: now that season 2 of Cyberverse is out, I maybe mischaractered them cuz we know the characters better now but oh well


End file.
